farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 3 Animals
In Far Cry 3 the developers have ensured that the world is a living environment, meaning that animals won't just be hunted, they will hunt you. Far Cry 3 will incorporate a stealth mechanic for animals. The animals will also interact with each other. For instance, if a deer is spotted by a tiger, the tiger will go in for the kill. List of Animals *'Crow' The Rakyat consider crows to be the harbingers of misfortune. A lot like my sister-in-law. *'Crab' Don't eat the crab. Raw shellfish could kill you. *'Coral Reef Fishes' There were numerous species of fish found in the coral reefs around Rook Island before the Japanese nuclear powerplant meltdowns. Now those left-wing pinkos will have you believe that they're not safe to eat. Well I eat the buggers alll the time and I'm fine. Fin. Fi. F. *'Birds of Paradise' These curious looking birds are often found in the jungle. They will fly away when scared. Killing them before they fly away will bring you more advantages. *'Vulture' Vultures are the scavengers of the island. They may appear in any place with fresh or not so fresh meat. They will fly away if they get scared. To hunt them, a long range shot before they take off will be a good choice. *'Macaque ' The macaque lives in the jungle but some are also kept as pets. This passive animal will flee if you are too close. *'Deer' Deers are fast and easily frightened. Approach them using stealth, and attack them using the bow to strike from long range and avoid alerting the entire herd. A deer corpse is a good lure/bait for bears. *'Tapir' The tapir is a native animal that lives in woodland or wetland. They are often mistaken for pigs, because they are similar in terms of body shape and behaviour, but can be identified by their elephant-like trunk.. They also move faster than pigs. *'Dingo' Dingoes lives in woodlands and plains. They won't harm people if they are left alone. When attacked by dingoes, an automatic weapon is useful since they move very fast. They also enjoy carrion, so a nice fat pig corpse will be tasty treat for them. *'Dog' Rabid dogs are sick, literally. They appear on scrubland or near civilization, and can be distinguished from dingoes by their gruesome appearance. These dogs are very aggressive, and will attack anything that moves. If you meet a group of rabid dogs, you’d better have a powerful weapon in hand. *'Cassowary' The cassowary is a huge bird living in the jungle. These big birds are very dangerous if they are offended. A cassowary's talons are razor sharp, and extremely deadly. However it seems that they can't take too many bullets, after all it's only a bird. *'Boar' The boar can be easily distinguished from a regular pig by its long tusks; they roam the woodlands and/or plains. They try to avoid people, but when they feel threatened, they will attack. The boar is a good bait for leopards. "Hope you aren't kosher, because boars are the primary food source on Rook Island." *'Buffalo' Wild buffalo can be found near water. Normally, they are peaceful animals, but if they are annoyed, it's very hard to escape their attack. Since they are so tough, a powerful weapon is required to kill them. Buffalo corpses can be used to lure tigers. *'Komodo Dragon' Komodo Dragons are native lizards found in plains or near beaches. They feed on carrion and, even though they seems passive, getting too close is dangerous. To kill this giant lizard, a powerful weapon is necessary. Goat meat has proven to be good bait for this animal. "The komodo is a predator that preys on everything from birds to deer. Getting bitten by a komodo dragon is both painful and dangerous due to numerous pathogens found in their saliva, as opposed to the numerous septic pathogens found in my ex-wife's, which only result in temporary paralysis and not sweet merciful death." Note: Komodo dragons can provide valuable distraction or pack a serious punch, as they can kill multiple enemies before collapsing *'Leopard' Leopards are masters of stealth. They live in woodland or mountains. They always approach quietly and attack at high speed, so it is the best to use a fully automatic weapon to tackle them. When hunting for leopards, deer corpses will be good lures. If you spot one from far away that hasn't noticed you, a quick M-700 shot to the head of it will kill it instantly. *'Tiger' Tigers are second most dangerous animals on island before Asian Black Bears.Tigers are highly agressive and it is advised not to aproach them unless for crafting.Tigers are often see hunting other animals (Buffalos mostly), as for killing tiger a powerful weapon is neaded (shoutguns are useful).To lure a tiger Buffalo corpses are good baits. *'Asian Black Bear' The Asian black bear is commonly found eating fruits, grass, and herbs, but it happens to be the most dangerous animal on the island. It can be found in caves, near rivers or in the jungle. It has very powerful attack and tough body. To kill a bear, you need strong weapons, preferably firearms. Alternatively, if you have unlocked the Shredder signature Vector .45 ACP, you can spray the bear on full auto to kill it in seconds. To lure a bear, you need a deer corpse. *'Saltwater crocodile' Saltwater crocodiles are found spread through rivers and lake areas. They are skilled in ambush and camouflage. Most of the time they remain quiet and alert, so you could be surprised by a sudden wide open mouth full of sharp 'teeth if you are not careful when stepping into rivers or lakes. A medium caliber firearm is enough to take down a croc at range, but if you get caught, a quick counterattack with a machete is your only hope. "Crocodiles are responsible for most of the animal-related deaths on Rook, because there's this coming-of-age ritual where young men have to tap a crocodile on the snout with a stick. Reminds me of Thursday nights with my ex-wife." '' '' *'Giant Galapagos 'tortoise' The Giant tortoise is the biggest tortoise on the island. Its shell can protect it from arrows and small caliber firearms, so fire weapons, large caliber firearms, or a couple machetes to the front of it where there is no shell necessary to kill it. *'Sea Turtle' Sea turtles can be found resting on beaches or swimming in the ocean surrounding the island. Coral reefs are hotspots for these majestic reptiles. *'Moray Eel' The Moray Eel stays within the coral reef. When it attacks, it will grab the prey and drown it instead of biting it. If you find a eel when you are outside the water, you'd better shoot it before jumping in. *'Bull Shark'Far Cry 3 Trailer The bull shark is the most dangerous shark in the world. They get a gitated and move faster when they smell their prey. As most guns do not work in water, you will face certain death if you meet several sharks when swimming. It is said that diving into deeper water can temporarily avoid this dangerous animal. This shark is found in water surrounding both islands, and is even able to swim upstream when food is scarce. They can also be found circling coral reefs. *'Manta Ray'Vaas Island Trailer The Manta Ray is found in deep sea. It poses no danger to humans, but it is also impossible to hunt. You can shoot it from the shore but you can't skin it. *'Sea Gull' Everynight I watch the skies from inside my bunker. They'll come back. If I watch they'll come. I can hear their voices from the sky. Calling out my name. There's the ridge. The guns in the jungle. Screaming. Smoke. The blood. All over rmy hands. ''(Pretty sure this was a description error, probably ment for a Lost Letter) *'Pig''' "Pork is not nearly as popular as boar on Rook Island, but pigs are much easier to take down. Just don't tell John McCain. He's been looking for pork for years and the man's hungry." *'Snake' There are few creatures Rook Island natives despise more then snakes. They are considered unclean and eating them is taboo. Rook Island snake venom was used by the CIA in the 1950's to extract secrets from Russian scientists and also as a good alternative to vermouth in martinis. Path of the hunter In various Path of the Hunter sidequest, the player will have to kill the following animals for the largest upgade in storage options: *Black panther, to craft the largest syringe kit The Black Panther is a nimble opponent and a fare bit stronger and more deadly than a leopard. *White-bellied tapir, to craft the largest explosives belt *Blood komodo dragon, to craft the largest grenade pouch "One of the most distubing creatures on Rook Island is a komodo dragon with a strange defect that causes it's saliva to run like blood. I'm calling it now, this will become the next sensational house pet when people get bored of pythons." *Golden tiger, to craft the largest munition pouch. "Few animals are more rare, or more dangerous, than a golden Sumatran tiger. The hide of this creature will sell faster than the Russian government." *The great man-eater, illustrated in this video, to craft the largest arrow quiver (this animal is a Shark). "Rook fishermen speak of a bull shark with a taste for human flesh. None who sent out to catch it were never seen again, but one man did manage to get a hook into the monster's mouth before slowly devoured. Probally should have stayed in bed that day." Note: all of the above should be killed with a bow and NORMAL arrows *Undying bear, to craft the largest loot rucksack "There are rumors of a large bear on Rook Island that cannot be killed. Some say it is covered in scars from those who tried to kill it.... and failed. Others claim that the scars come from eczema. You be the judge." *One-horned buffalo, to craft the largest wallet (needs to be killed with a shotgun). "I've heard about a native buffalo so fierce that it rammed a tiger, causing one of it's horns to brake off and embed itself into the shocked feline. Talk about overkill." *Yellow-necked cassowary (needs to be killed with a sniper rifle) All of these animals are mostly animals with another colour than the regular animal. They're also harder to kill than their normally-coloured counterparts. Other animals *Bats *Beach Crab *Fish *Goats *Moon Jellyfish *Rats *Snakes Predator's Pack The exclusive Predator's Pack includes the following animals: *Black Panther *Red Vulture *Thylacine (Tasmanian tiger) *White Tiger Hunting Tips *Some herbivores will get scared easily and will run away. One should move quietly when hunting them *On the other side, predators or even several herbivores (cassowaries, buffalo, boar) will not choose to flee, but to fight. Caution should be taken when hunting them, as some predators in Far Cry 3 can kill you in seconds, and even more caution should be taken when you know other predators are nearby, as a group of animals could kill you very quickly. *At some enemy-occupied outposts, there are predators locked in bamboo cages. Shooting the lock on the cage will free the animal and, until the guards manage to shoot it dead, will attack the enemies within the compound. That being said, this can be used to your advantage, either thinning out or finishing off enemies within an outpost. **Just remember that if the predators are still alive by the time you take over that outpost, it's still be alive and around after the cutscene, so you still need to kill it afterwards. Sources Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3